once upon a bethyl
by thewalkingdivergent
Summary: what happens if beth never got shot?


You can play any songs with Pianist as long as they are in "MIDI" or "KAR" format(Ex: " " or " or " ").  
You can find and download them from many websites such as:  
\- Classical music MIDI files:  
\- Rock/Pop/Hip-Hop/Contemporary MIDI files:  
\- Video game music MIDI files:  
\- Others: .uk

Вы можете играть в любые песни с Pianist HD тех пор, пока они находятся в "MIDI" или формате "КАR" (Ex: " " или " или" ").  
Вы можете найти и скачать их от многих сайтов, таких как:  
\- Классическая музыка MIDI файлы:  
\- Рок / Поп / Хип-Хоп / Современная MIDI файлы:  
\- Видео игры музыка MIDI файлы:  
\- Другие: .uk

Sie können alle Songs mit Pianist HD, solange sie in "MIDI" oder "KAR"-Format spielen (zB: " " oder " oder" ").  
Sie können finden und laden Sie sie von vielen Websites, wie zum Beispiel:  
\- Klassische Musik MIDI-Dateien:  
\- Rock / Pop / Hip-Hop / Zeitgenössische MIDI-Dateien:  
\- Videospiel -Musik MIDI-Dateien:  
\- Andere: .uk

Puede reproducir cualquier canción con Pianist HD, siempre y cuando se encuentren en "MIDI" o formato "KAR" (Ej: " " o " o" ").  
Usted puede encontrar y descargar de muchos sitios web como:  
\- Los archivos MIDI de música clásica:  
\- Los archivos de Rock / Pop / Hip-Hop / MIDI Contemporáneo:  
\- Los archivos MIDI de música de videojuegos:  
\- Otros: .uk

È possibile riprodurre i brani con Pianist HD fintanto che sono in formato "KAR" "MIDI" o (Es: " " o " o" ").  
È possibile trovare e scaricare da molti siti web come:  
\- I file musicali MIDI classica:  
\- File Rock / Pop / Hip-Hop / Contemporary MIDI:  
\- I file musicali MIDI Videogiochi:  
\- Altro: .uk

Vous pouvez jouer des chansons avec Pianist HD tant qu'ils sont en "MIDI" ou format "KAR" (Ex: " " ou " ou" ").  
Vous pouvez trouver et télécharger à partir de nombreux sites Web, tels que:  
\- Les fichiers de musique MIDI classique:  
\- Fichiers Rock / Pop / Hip-Hop / MIDI contemporain:  
\- Jeux vidéo des fichiers de musique MIDI:  
\- Autres: .uk

Bạn có thể chơi bất kỳ bài hát yêu thích nào nếu chúng ở định dạng "MIDI" hoặc "KAR" (Ví dụ: " " hoặc " " hoặc " ")  
Bạn có thể tìm thấy các file này tại nhiều trang web như:  
\- Cổ điển:  
\- Rock/ Pop/ Hip-Hop :  
\- Nhạc game:  
\- Khác: .uk

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"あなたがいる限り、彼らは「/span/fontMIDIfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"」または「/span/fontKARfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"」フォーマットであるように、/span/fontPianistHDfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"で曲を再生することができます（例：「 face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"」または「 face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"または「 face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"」）。/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"見つけ、次のような多くのウェブサイトからダウンロードすることができます。/span/font - font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"クラシック音楽の/span/fontMIDIfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ファイル：  
\- font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ロック/span/font/font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ポップ/span/font/font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヒップホップ/span/font/font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"現代/span/fontMIDIfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ファイル：  
\- font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ビデオゲーム音楽の/span/fontMIDIfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ファイル：  
\- font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"その他： .uk

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"당신은 한 그들은 /span/font"MIDI"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"또는 /span/font"KAR"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"형식이기 때문에 /span/fontPianistHDfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"와 함께 노래를 재생할 수 있습니다 /span/font(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"예 /span/font: " "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"또는 /span/font" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"또는/span/font" ").  
font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"당신은 찾아 같은 많은 웹 사이트에서 다운로드 할 수 있습니다 /span/font:  
\- font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"클래식 음악 /span/fontMIDI font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"파일 /span/font:  
\- font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"록 /span/font/ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"팝 /span/font/ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"힙합 /span/font/ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"현대 /span/fontMIDI font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"파일 /span/font:  
\- font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"비디오 게임 음악 /span/fontMIDI font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"파일 /span/font:  
\- font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"기타 /span/font: .uk

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你可以玩/span/fontPianistHDfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"的任何歌曲，只要他们是在"/span/fontMIDI"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"或"/span/fontKAR"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"格式（如：" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"或" face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"或" "font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"）。/span/font font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"你可以找到和许多网站，如下载它们：/span/font - font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"古典音乐/span/fontMIDIfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"文件：  
\- font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"摇滚/span/font/font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"流行/span/font/font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"嘻哈/span/font/font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"当代/span/fontMIDIfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"文件：  
\- font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"视频游戏音乐/span/fontMIDIfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"文件：  
\- font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"其他： .uk 


End file.
